harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Nowości na Harry Potter Wiki/@comment-46.204.68.63-20130825171430/@comment-4933953-20150705150016
109.243.213.167 napisał(a): Najpierw wspomnę o sytuacji z Wierzbą Bijącą. Snape był raczej nietolerancyjny, a wtedy dostał prawdziwej obsesji na punkcie Lupina,a ściślej rzecz biorąc (żeby czasem nikt nie pomyślał o homoseksualiźmie!) jego zniknięciach i tajemniczej chorobie. Coś mu tam śmierdziało, chciał sprawdzić to na własną rękę. Lily za dużo o tym nie wiedziała, bo nie podzielała jego fanaberii. Szczerze ją to nie interesowało. Może napadł kiedyś Syriusza i kazał mu wszystko wyśpiewać, a może Syriusz sam mu powiedział jak dojść do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. (choć to drugie wydaje się mniej prawdopodobne, bo Severus od razu by zwietrzył podstęp). Chciał, by Severus zapłacił za wtykanie nosa w nieswoje sprawy i myślał, że będzie zabawnie. Pamiętajmy, że Syriusz był dość niedojrzały i z pewnością nie pomyślał o konsekwencjach. A Severus, zadowolony, że w końcu odkryje sekrecik Lupina, odstawił na bok ostrożność. Szczęście, że zjawił się James, bo nie wyszedłby z tego żywo. James może i w młodości był palantem, ale wiedział, że spotkanie z wilkołakiem może się skończyć tragicznie. I tak Snape zaciągnął dług u wroga. Dłóg, którego nie mógł nijak spłacić. A takie są najgorsze. Czytałaś Więźnia Azkabanu? Remus powiedział Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie, że Syriusz okrutnie zażartował sobie ze Snape'a. A Syriusz był wręcz z tego dumny. Nie, Severus wcale nie jest inteligenty, bo nikt inteligenty nie łazi tam, gdzie każe mu największy wróg, więc nie, Severus wcale nie zwietrzyłby od razu podstępu. A teraz wydarzenie na błoniach. Między Snape'em i Lily była napięta atmosfera. Teraz, jak tak o tym pomyślałam, to musieli się coś kłócić przed SUM-ami, bo takto Lily by go zapytała, jak mu poszło, nie? Albo on jej unikał ze względu na kolegów? W każdym razie Snape wyszedł sam na błonia i napatoczył się na Jamesa, któremu akurat się nudziło. Ja tam nie jestem jakaś mściwa, ale gdybym była też bym pewnie chciała wejść na odcisk swojemu wrogowi, jakbym miała okazję. A James okazję miał. Lily nienawidziła Jamesa, uważała go za palanta, a przy tym była altruistką. No, a Severus, jakby nie patrzeć był jej przyjacielem. Więc nic dziwnego, że go obroniła. Pamiętajmy o sytuacji Severusa. Leżał na ziemii, upokorzony, a cały Hogwart (a przynajmniej część korzystająca z wiosennego słońca) patrzyła na niego, ofiarę. Rzecz normalna w szkołach. Lily pewno wiele razy stawała w jego obronie, a przypominam, że żyjemy w świecie, w którym jeśli kobieta jest silniejsza od faceta, to facet jest ciotą. Tak było od starożytności, choć w dzisiejszych czasach feministek coraz więcej. Więc Severus, mając w pamięci kpiny, poczuł się jeszcze bardziej upokorzony, zwłaszcza, że dbał o reputację pierwszorzędnego Ślizgona. Nie pomyślał, poniosło go i wyszło, co wyszło. A Lily się wkurzyła, w odwecie nazwała go Smarkerusem i się pogniewała. Przypomnijmy jeszcze jedno. Lily była cholernie uparta, więc raczej tak łatwo nie wybaczała. W końcu przez sześć lat (może więcej, może mniej) zawzięcie ignorowała zaloty Pottera. Jeśli Severus chciał ją odzyskać, musiałby się naprawdę nagimnastykować. Dla Lily był to definitywny koniec, ostatnia szansa. Zaprzepaścił ją, więc żegnaj. Oglądaliście kiedyś komedie romantyczne, w których facet nie był idealny, nie zmieniał się, mimo kłótni z ukochaną, próśb, gróźb itepe? A potem dostał ostatnią szansę i to wszystko zniszczył. Tylko, że w komediach zawsze następuje happy end, kończąc się ślubem, albo pocałunkiem. Severus nie grał w komedii romantycznej. To było życie. To Syriuszowi się nudziło, nie Jamesowi. A co do Lily, ja uważam, że jej uczucie do Jamesa musiało się zrodzić wcześniej niż w siódmej klasie, gdy zostali parą, bo przecież to raczej nie było tak, że ona pewnego dnia się obudziła i "Kocham Pottera!". Miłość nie przychodzi z dnia na dzień. Na początku Lily mogła odrzucać to uczucie, bo uważała Jamesa za palanta. I ja nie uważam, żeby słabość czyniła faceta ciotą. Tylko, że czasami wiedza nie równa się czynom... Macie tak? Jesteście świadomi jakiś swoich wad, że, dajmy na przykład, jesteście nerwowi. Bardzo często wybuchacie złością, chcecie się poprawić, bo ludziom trudno się z wami współegzystuje. Nawet pociągnięcie ku temu jakieś kroki, ale koniec końców, zmiany są mizerne. Jeśli ktoś naprawdę chce się zmienić, to to osiągnie, choć oczywiście nie bez wysiłku. Snape zamknął się w swoich lochach, stał się nieprzyjemny, nikt go nie lubił. Czerpał przyjemność z poniżania Gryfonów i niedołęg, pewno dlatego, że sam był kiedyś poniżany przez Huncwotów. Ten sam psycholog, którego zacytowałam na samym początku, mówi, iż udowodniono, że wielu gwałcicieli sami byli gwałceni w dziciństwie. Więc tak to działa. W ten sposób radzą sobie ze swoimi trudnościami. Szczęście, że w przypadku Snape'a skończyło się tylko na poniżaniu, w najgorszym wypadku. Mi się wydaje, że jednak Ślizgoni go lubili, bo jak tu nie lubić nauczyciela, który cię faworyzuje? I myślę, że Snape poniżał też Krukonów i Puchonów, bo tak. Co do słów tego psychologa, no może i tak jest, ale to nie jest usprawiedliwienie. Dodam jeszcze, że Snape z pewnością nie nawróciłby się, gdyby Voldemort nie wybrałby na śmiertelnego wroga Harry'ego. Nic by go nie obchodziło, że mały Neville i jego rodzice mogliby zginąć, jakby Voldemort wybrał jego. (Choć koniec końców śmierć byłaby lepszym losem dla Franka i Alicji). W końcu Snape'a nie obchodziło, że skazuje na śmierć jakieś maleństwo i jego rodziców. Dopiero jak okazało się, że chodzi o syna Lily, a i wtedy obchodziła go tylko ona. Dumbledore nawet powiedział, że nim gardzi z tego powodu.